Falling for my Best Friend
by Naga's Shadow
Summary: Harry has a secret and his friends want in, but who among them will help him when they find out?
1. End of Summer

Naga's Shadow

Falling for your Best Friend 5/24/06

Disclamer: The characters used bellow are the sole property of J.K. Rowling and Scholastic books. The plot is mine though, no stealing.

A/N : A warning to all potential readers this is my first, and only attempt at writing a Slash, Mpreg piece. As such will contain Slash elements, sorry anyone looking for steamy guy on guy action has come to the wrong place, and obviously Mpreg. So no that my warning has given away the big secret on with the show. : A/N

This isn't a departure from my other work in progress, still writing and plan to update soon.

Chapter 1

The End of Summer 

Ron raised his head and looked around, the train station was full to the brink with students and parents. Students who would, like himself, be returning to Hogwarts today. Ronald Weasley stood at a respectable six foot one, he wasn't as tall as his older brother Bill but he was certainly on his way. That said he towered over his younger sister Ginny and his mother. He'd already spotted and greeted his friends Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. The only one of the guys missing from his dorm was Harry. Harry, Ron really did feel sorry for Harry at times, the summer was one of those times. He had heard all the horror stories about the Dursleys and of all the summers to send him back to those muggles. Harry's godfather Sirius Black had died towards the end of last year and Harry had been hurting. Ron knew, he had no idea of what to say as he'd never lost anyone close to him and was not good at talking about feelings and stuff. That was a job for Ginny or Hermione.

It hadn't mattered though, Dumbledore had insisted that Harry returned to his relatives, at first Dumbledore had told Ron and the rest of Harry's friends that he needed time to grieve. Somehow that didn't seem right but after Dumbledore had forbidden them to send owls to Harry for fear of one of you-know-who's people intercepting them no one argued about it. Ron had sent him letters anyway, he couldn't use his owl but he trekked into the muggle village nearby and used their post to send letters. It had been harder when they spent those two weeks at Gimmauld Place. Harry hadn't responded but he hoped that he got them. After all he could still remember just how angry Harry had been last year when they avoided speaking with him over the summer on Dumbledore's orders. He had owled Hermione about this but she had assured him that Dumbledore was right and Harry was going to get over this like he had gotten over everything else. Hermione, now she was a difficult subject. He liked her; at first it had just been a mild crush. Even if he blew things out of proportion and he was certain there were bets going around about when they would get together, it had just been a crush. But over the last year it had changed, he really liked her. He also knew that she liked him, but not the way he wanted. She didn't see him as any more than a good friend, for all her intelligence she was oblivious when it came to her. She was the person best suited for helping Harry if he had any issues, but he really didn't want her to. He didn't want her to fall for Harry rather than himself. He'd rather Ginny do that, even if she so wasn't the right girl for that. Ginny had wanted in to Harry's pants since before she even met him.

It was uncomplimentary of his sister but sometimes, she was horribly transparent and completely immature. Thank Merlin for Harry's ineptitude in the area of human relations, he really didn't want to end up pounding the crap out of his best mate for knocking up his sister. No Ginny wasn't a good consular until she grew up, if she ever did. That of course left him as the best person, but as he thought before he had no idea what to say.

Maybe I'm worrying about nothing, surely Dumbledore had someone talk to Harry over the summer, right?

Wrong. As Ron completed his full turn he spotted Harry stepping into out of the barrier. If anything he looked worse than when he had left, his robes were frayed and wrinkled. Actually they were the same robes that he'd worn last year. He had made no effort with his Hair and the dark circles under his eyes belayed his lack of sleep.

"HARRY!" Hermione spotted him and rushed up to him, engulfing him in a hug. Harry made a feeble attempt to hug or back and after she let go his mother and Ginny both hugged him. Ron frowned slightly at Ginny's hug.

"You all right mate?" Ron asked in way of a greeting as he patted Harry on the back, Harry flinched.

"Yeah I'm alright Ron, how was your summer?" Ron didn't say anything but frowned slightly when Ginny stepped up to answer the question. He wasn't able to say anything else though because the whistle of the Hogwarts express alerted him it was time to board the train. Saying goodbye to his mother Ron pulled his and Ginny's trunks aboard and walked with the others as the found a compartment. As soon as they were in the train was off and Hermione pulled him and Ginny, who had been made a prefect this year, to the forward carriage.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure Neville or Luna will keep you company right?"

"Yeah." Harry gave his usual sheepish smile. Shutting the compartment behind him Ron followed Hermione and Ginny to the prefects carriage.

This years meeting was much longer than usual, a host of new regulations had been enacted, and was expected to be memorized and enforced by the prefects. Ron hadn't bothered paying attention to every single regulation, perfect memory Hermione could probably recite the whole thing anyway, but the gist was that the prefects were supposed to be the informers for the teachers against any suspicious student activity. They had labeled suspicious as anything from spending large amounts of time wandering the halls to studying alone late at night. Ron planed on obeying this set of rules about as much he obeyed the prefect's duties. Which was to say none at all if Hermione allowed it.

When the meeting finally let out Dumbledore asked that Hermione, Ginny and himself say behind.

"I trust that you've noticed that Harry hasn't been as cheerful as usual?" The wizened mage asked when the four were alone.

"Yes professor. Is something wrong? Is it you-know-who? Will Harry be alright…" Ron just nodded, Ginny followed along but seemed surprised.

"No Ms. Granger, nothing is wrong with Harry, that I know off. I just wanted to ask you to keep an eye out for him, as his friends of course."

"Of course professor." Again Ron just nodded.

Of course they would watch out for Harry, that's what friends did after all.

"That's good to hear. Now I'm sure Mr. Potter would like to talk to you now, remember I'll be in my office if you every need to tell me anything."

When the three got back to the compartment that they had left Harry in a rather unwelcome site greeted them, Crabb and Golye blocking the entrance. Of course if tweddle-dum and tweddle-dee were here it meant the albino ferret was around.

"Mafloy!" Ron bellowed as he pushed past the two of them and opened the door of the compartment. Said ferret whirled around jamming his wand at Ron. Taking this break before the ferret opened up with his usual taunts Ron surveyed the compartment, no spell damage and Neville was here so that was good, Harry looked rather shaken up but unharmed, not so good.

"Come to save your precious scarhead weasel?"

_Hmm. Sarcastic comeback or immediate threat of violence? _Ron looked the pale boy over, he was still on the scrawny side and was shorter than himself. _Definitely threat of violence._

"If you don't get that wand out of my face right now I'm going to break it, your hand and your arm right off." Ron growled in a low threatening voice. The thick arms of Crabb and Golye grabbed him from both sides, pulling him back out of the compartment. Ron flexed his fingers, he was certain he could break free if it came to blows.

"Stop this right this instant Mafloy." Hermione said. She and Ginny had their wands trained on Crabb and Goyle. With Neville still aiming at himself and his minions wandless Draco suddenly had a change of heart.

"You'll get yours Potter. You'll all get yours very soon." The two oafs released Ron and the three of them stalked off to their compartments.

"Ohh. The nerve of those three." Hermione complained as the three of them joined Neville and Harry inside the compartment. Ron sat next to the window across from Harry, Ginny sat next to Harry and Hermione Next to Ron. He smiled at that, she had chosen that seat without any prompting from him or Neville who was sitting on he other side.

"Harry what happened?" He shrugged.

"Oh nothing, Mafloy came in here and made some threats as usual and then he left."

"Harry." Hermione was using her nagging tone that she used when she knew she was being lied to.

"I was just tired that's all." She accepted it but had that glint in her eye that Ron had learned to back off when he saw it. It was that same glint that left them in the library studying things until she had solved the particular mystery. Then Harry, in a testament to his weariness, closed his eyes and leaned back against the headrest. He was asleep in a few minutes. It was only two hours latter when Ginny had gone to change her robes and Hermione, who had been wearing her robes since this morning, went with her that Ron asked Neville what had happened.

"It was weird, Malfoy comes in and threatens Harry with some hokey saying like 'the dark lord knows who you value most and we're going to take them away.' It was the same empty threat against us that the ferret uses every year. Except this time Harry goes white as a sheet ands starts to sweat, that's when I stepped in. If I hadn't been here or you hadn't showed up I'd hate to see what have happened. Harry looked seconds away from cursing Malfoy or fainting."

"Passing out Neville. Real men don't faint, they pass out." Ron corrected.

"Yeah pass out right." Neville had a look on his face that clearly came across as 'it looked like fainting to me.' Ron shot his sleeping friend a look.

_Harry what happened to you over the summer?_


	2. Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Hogwarts

The Hogwarts welcoming feast was the same as ever. Harry, Ron noticed, didn't eat so much as poke at his food, but Ron decided to ask about it latter. After all if he stopped and asked he'd lose three or four seconds where he could have been eating, just not efficient to talk while eating. After the meal Dumbledore rose to his feet and introduced the new potions professor, Slughorn. Ron thought about upchucking his meal when Dumbledore announced that Snape was the DADA professor.

So close, he'd finally gotten rid of potions and the snarky bastard switched to a class he was good in. Ron had gotten an O in DADA and care of magical creatures, E's in Charms and Transfiguration, an A in Potions and P's in Herboligy, Astronomy, Divination, and History of Magic. Seven owls wasn't spectacular but it was better than the twins combined. Hermione had of course had to rub in she got fifteen owls and was disappointed about the E in defense. Sometimes she was so infuriating, but in a sexy kind of way, other times like then she was just a bitch. Harry hadn't told them what he had gotten on his owls yet, but Ron assumed that it couldn't be worse than his own scores.

The meal ended and Ginny and Colin of all people got the honor, as new prefects, of escorting the first years to the tower. Last year that had been his and Hermione's job but this year they were allowed a leisurely walk with Harry.

"Can you believe that Dumbledore gave the git the job? I was finally free of him and he followed me."

"More likely was following me Ron, I didn't get an O in potions either."

"Oh really, what did you get Harry, Ron got an A." Hermione added in. Ron blanked out the rest of Hermione's OWL interrogation of Harry. Only thing that mattered was what classes they had together and they would find out that tomorrow. Entering the common room the trio made for the cluster of squishy armchairs by the fire that they had unofficially claimed. Ginny and Neville joined them shortly after.

"Harry how come your trunk and bed aren't in the dorm room?" Neville asked as he sat down. Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Dumbledore's got me helping Snape as an assistant Defense instructor for the lower years. He offered me one of the teacher's quarters but I didn't want to leave the tower. So I'm in one of the unused head rooms." Hermione started to get worked up into one of her why didn't you tell us sooner rants and Ginny got an odd look on her face, a mixture of a smile and a grin. Ron cut into Hermione's rant with the most important question.

"You knew about Snape teaching?"

"Unfortunately."

"How are you going to survive, it will be bad enough to have class with the greasy git but have to teach with him?"

"I don't know yet." Harry shrugged. "I still have class with you guys, I only work with the third years and bellow."

"Personally it sounds like Dumbledore has fallen off his rocker." Neville added. Everyone but Hermione laughed.

"I've never seen the Headrooms, care to give us a tour?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah why not?" Harry answered good-naturedly. The entrance was behind the bust of Godric Gryphindor in the corner and once Harry said the password, Victorious, the statue moved aside and revealed a smaller version of the common room. There was still a fireplace and several chairs but also a few bookshelves with a couple of titles already on it. A pair of staircases led up to the headboy and headgirls room. Harry led them up to his room and showed them around. His room was as large as the dorm that Neville, himself, Dean and Seamus now shared. Harry had a massive sleigh bed that dominated the room and an adjourning bathroom that rivaled the prefects bathroom in decadence, but on a smaller scale. After all of that he still had space for a desk and some open space on the ground. As the group marveled at the room Hermione focused on the desk.

"Harry. You've already unpacked."

"Yeah." Harry almost whispered that.

"When did you get here?"

"Only a little while before you. I just came to London to ride the train."

"How come you didn't come to headquaters?" Ginny asked. They had filled Neville in on the Order last year so it was ok to talk around him.

"Dumbledore didn't want me to."

"Why didn't you spend the whole summer with the Dursleys, that's what Dumbledore said you were doing?" Hermione asked. Harry flinched.

"I…I don't want to talk about it."

"But Harry we're your friends you can tell us."

"I said I don't want to talk about it! Look, sorry. I'm just really sleepy now. Goodnight guys." Ron looked at Harry, he looked like he was pleading for them to drop it. His eyes had a pain in them that hadn't been there when they'd talked last year. Ron turned to Neville, the sandy hair boy nodded and turned around.

"Alright. Night Harry." Ron said as he grabbed Ginny and a still protesting and questioning Hermione and ushered them out of the room. Neville took one last look at Harry and smiled before shutting the door on his way out.

"Ron what did you do that for?" Hermione screeched when they were back out in the regular common room.

"Harry is our friend, and he was hiding something. We have to find out what it is."

"I think we should let Harry have his space when he asked for it."

"But Ron, Harry could be in danger, we're his friends, we have to help him."

"We would be if we gave him space."

"We should go tell Dumbledore." Ron who had been turning away stopped and turned around.

"What!"

"Honestly Ron, he told us that we should keep an eye out on Harry and that his office is always open. Harry is hiding something from Dumbledore to, we could use his help in finding out what it is."

"This is a bad idea and I'm having no part in it." Neville told them and went off to the dorm room.

"Professor Dumbeldore didn't ask for your help anyway." Hermione sniffed at Neville's retreating back.

"Neville's right Mione." Ron said. "Spying on Harry won't help him."

"We're not spying on Harry, anyway it's for his own good. We'll go tomorrow." Ginny had not said anything yet but she nodded when Hermione finished.

"Alright, I'll go along." Ron finally responded. "Night Hermione, night Ginny."

"Your not seriously going along with this are you?" Neville asked when they were changing into their pajamas.

"I think it's a horrible idea, but someone has to be there to pull Hermione's foot out of her mouth when she chokes on it. Hopefully this won't end up like last year with Harry snapping at everything that moves."

"I can only hope, night Ron."

"Night Neville."

The next morning Ron awoke the same way he always did on the first day back, Dean kicked him.

"Oye. Can't a guy get a little sleep around here?" Ron grumbled as he grabbed his uniform and trudged to the shower.

"Sleep all you want, breakfast ends in half an hour." With the addition of time and food into the equations Ron did as he always did, run. Ten minutes later saw the red head downstairs putting on his tie.

"Ron have you seen Harry yet?"

"No, he may have left already."

"No I was down here before breakfast started." Ginny replied. "Maybe I should go cheek on him."

"No. I'll get him up, you go down to breakfast, we'll catch up." All right, Ginny pouted as she walked off.

Must she be so obvious; I really don't want to think about my best friend and my sister.

"Harry you up yet." Ron knocked on the door to Harry's room. He received no answer. "Harry, I'm going to count the three and then I'm coming in. You had better not be naked. One. Two. Three." Ron opened the door and stepped inside, the room was the same as it had been last night, save Harry wasn't in it and the bathroom door was closed. Ron walked up to that door and knocked again.

"Harry?"

"Ron? What are you doing here?"

"Came to get you, breakfast is almost over."

"Right, I'll be out in a minute. Harry called through the door. Ron made himself comfortable on Harry's chair, it was one of those models that could pivot from a spot below the seat. Leaning back Ron spun himself around, the chair came to a halt facing Harry's desk. Ron picked up and scanned through a copy of advanced transfiguration. Harry had the chapter on inter-species transfiguration marked.

_I wonder if he's doing an extra credit project with McGronagall._

Ron put the book back and stood up as Harry came out of the bathroom. While he was fully dressed he was currently toweling off his hair. Harry tossed aside the towel and ran his hands through his hair, knocking the wet locks down. As he did this Ron noticed that Harry's hands looked different, they were longer and his skin seamed smother. Of course that wasn't what caught his attention.

"Harry, how did you get rid of the scar?" Harry looked up.

"What?"

"The 'I must not tell lies' scar, it's gone."

"Oh it is." Harry looked down at his hands and blanched. Ron tried to grab his hand and show him but Harry flinched and pulled back as they came into contact.

"Sorry, I just was asking how you managed to get rid of it. I thought that a magically caused scar couldn't be charmed away."

"Oh… well madam Pomfrey found something that did the trick." Ron, who had looked up when Harry had jumped back now looked back at his friends hands, they seemed normal now. Must have been a trick of the light.

"That's good I'll have to see her about that." Ron rolled up his sleeve displaying a complicated set of concentric circles that spiraled up his right bicep. "These scars from the brain look cool as hell but sting like a bitch, and me mum won't let me ink them in." Harry reached forward and traced the pattern with his finger. Harry looked up at Ron and pulled back like he'd been burned turning around and letting out a sob.

"Oh god Ron I'm so sorry, I almost got you all killed. I got Sirius killed, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Harry pulled his arms to himself and sobbed again.

_So this is what he's been so upset about._

"Harry." Ron thought about shaking him, but remembered Harry's previous response to touch and instead just stepped closer.

"HARRY!" The raven-haired boy looked up, his eyes frosted over with guilt and tears.

"Harry, mate. I don't blame you and neither does Hermione and Ginny." Harry didn't seem to care at the moment.

"Harry. Remember it's me. I keep secrets only a little better than Hargid. If I blamed you, you would have known as soon as I could form a fist." He smiled a little at that.

"I'm certain Sirius doesn't blame you for his death either. If he'd been mad at you he'd wouldn't have rushed off to help you right?"

"…right." Harry sniffed.

"Good. Now that we've bared our souls and all that other crap lets go eat breakfast." Completely unexpected Harry embraced Ron.

"Thank you, I needed that." Ron awkwardly patted Harry on the back.

"Uh… your welcome. But if you cling on any longer I'm gona start to wonder." Ron smiled to himself as Harry jumped backwards so fast he almost tripped. Garbing his arm to steady him Ron pulled Harry towards the door.

"Right, breakfast. Oh and Harry, if all that mussy stuff makes me miss breakfast…" Ron let his good-natured threat trail off as the two walked downstairs to the common room.

The great hall was still open for breakfast, they only had ten minutes but that was plenty. Ron took his seat across from Hermione and helped himself to a serving of bacon, and kippers, and eggs, and potatoes, and porridge, and bacon. Wait he already had bacon, oh well two is better than one. Harry took a seat next to him and only poured himself some porridge.

"You two are late, Professor McGonagall already came around with schedules." Hermione handed two sheets of parchment to Harry who took his out and passed one to Ron, who accepted it with a grunt. Time spent talking is time wasted for eating.

"Harry what do you have first today?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't you look earlier?" Harry asked with a frown but put down his spoon and looked at his timetable, he hadn't really been eating his food anyway. "Uh, ugh. Defense first, Hermione you have defense first too though right?"

"Yes."

"Then you already knew what we had."

"Oh, sorry, habit I guess. Oh, also Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you that Professor Slughorn lowered the bar for Potions. He'll let anyone with an E or better in. You have to talk to her if you want to transfer in." Harry brightened up at that.

"Really that's great."


	3. Sickening Feeling

Chapter 3

**Sickening Feeling**

The first bell rang and people began to get up and move off to class. Ron was the last person to leave the table, he had to stuff down two kippers and another piece of bacon before leaving. The four of them: Neville, Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where they would have to face Snape.

"Harry, I never got around to asking on the train, but are you going to continue the DA?" Neville asked.

"That's a good question, I spoke to Hannah and Justin last night and they asked about it." Ron added.

"I don't know guys, I'm willing to show up but I don't think I'm up to running it this year. Besides we might not need it." Ron and Neville laughed at his joke.

"You were joking right Harry, Snape couldn't teach his way out of a cauldron."

"I'm glad you feel that way Mr. Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor." The acerbic professor snapped as he passed them and entered the door just up in front of them. Several Slytherins who had been outside the door early broke into laughter. Ron was as red as his hair by the time they were seated in the classroom. Professor Snape choose to lean against his desk until the last bell rang and everyone was seated. When he did speak he used his low voice that demanded attention.

"I have reviewed the papers left by your previous instructors and I have found them lacking. In fact it's a wonder how many of you managed to even pass you OWLs." He was glaring at Harry when he spoke. "After all your teachers have been a progression of fools, mongrels, and idiots." Harry, sitting next to Ron stiffened at the obvious barb at Remus but said nothing. "While your knowledge of dark creatures is adequate your wand work is severely lacking. As such we are going to be using wordless spells much sooner than normal. Potter come up here." Harry stood shakily and came up to stand next to Snape. "Since our class _celebrity_ is going to be working with me to help teach the younger classes its only fair that he be able to help out in his own class as well." By the sneer on Snape's face Harry helping out was the last thing on Snape's agenda.

"Potter! Use a wordless shield charm to block my disarming charm." Harry nodded and started to pull his wand. Snape not giving him the time spun and roared expelliarmus. Harry acting with more speed than Ron had seen before raised his wand in a half flick and a shield flickered into place, reflecting the spell right back at Snape. The disarming charm clipped Snape and caused him to drop his wand. The professor looked absolutely murderous at being shown up. After grabbing his wand and standing he turned and glared at Harry, who actually shrank back under the other man's gaze.

"Potter! Again." This time Snape fired his charm silently, it still met Harry's silent shield but as Harry dropped it Snape caught him with another silently cast charm. Ron hadn't heard of this charm but its affects were pretty obvious. Harry was grabbed by one of his ankles and flipped upside down in the air. Harry's robes falling over his head amidst the laughter of the rest of the class, well all the Slytherins and a few of the Gryffindors.

"That is the usefulness of silent spell casting, with them not only can your opponent not know what you are casting but they can also catch them by surprise…" Snape got no further in his speech as he was distracted by a wretching sound, as Harry barfed up his breakfast. Snape looked at Harry with a rather disgusted face and canceled the charm. Harry fell in his head, right into his vomit.

"Obviously the world of dueling is not for those of the weak of stomach." He drawled and with a swish of his wand vanished the vomit off of Harry's robes and hair.

"Mr. Potter return to your seat." Snape turned back to the class, but made no attempts to quite the Slytherins laughing at Harry's misfortune. He did stop when Harry bent over halfway back and vomited again. Harry having a more or less empty stomach was only able to dry heave the second time, but the first got some more bile on his robes and shoes.

"Potter! Do you need to see the nurse?" Harry nodded weakly. Snape shook his head in disgust.

"Weasley, take Potter to the hospital wing." Ron got up and helped Harry who was vanishing the mess off his robes out the door.

"Mate are you all right?" Ron asked as soon as they were out of earshot. Harry paused for a second and Ron backed up, least he get something on his shoes, but they Harry straightened out and started moving again.

"I'm fine, just a little woozy. You don't really need to escort me all the way to Madam Pomfrey's."

"No I think I'll stay with you. If I go back without a pass Snape will probably give me detention." The rest of the walk to the hospital wing passed in silence. When they arrived Pomfrey took one look at Harry and hustled him away behind a curtained divider and the two began to talk in low tones. Ron couldn't make out a word but didn't try to get any closer.

Since he was the only other one in the room they must be keeping it from me. I wonder what's wrong, that simply wasn't motion sickness.

Several minutes latter the curtain was removed. Harry was sitting on one of the beds downing a potion of some sort. Ron didn't notice Professor Dumbledore sweeping into the room until he was already past him. Ron did, however, notice the hardening of Harry's eyes as the headmaster appeared.

"Hello headmaster." Harry's voice was uncharacteristically cold considering how they had sounded the last time Ron had heard the two talking.

"Ah good morning to you Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." Ron nodded, deciding to stay out of whatever fight that was unfolding before he knew any of the details.

"I heard about that unfortunate accident between yourself and Professor Snape."

"Unfortunate! He did that on purpose. I did exactly what he asked and he still had to bring in a twenty-year-old grudge." This was the first he'd heard of it, must have been something that happened to Snape because of Harry's dad, Ron assumed.

"How do you think I can work with that git for the rest of the year?" Harry spread his arms to emphasize his point.

"Harry, he is still Professor Snape to you, and we could change your training program but that would mean that you would have to gi…"

"NO! We've had this discussion before, I'm going through with it!" Quieting down Harry continued. "That's final Professor." Dumbledore turned away and sighed. Standing he left the room only stopping at the door.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I'm going to excuse you from your current class. You may speak to Madam Pomfrey about your next class, but Mr. Weasley you have no such exclusion. Good day." Ron again nodded as the elderly mage left the room.

"Harry what was that about?"

"Nothing Ron." At Ron's incredulous look Harry elaborated.

"It's between me and Dumbledore. Just don't worry about it, everything will work itself out."

"Ok Harry, if you say so." Ron pretended to drop it but something was most definitely up and Ron was going to get to the bottom of this, with or without Harry's help.

He ended up leaving Harry after defense was complete so he could make it to charms. Hermione wanted to know what had happened to Harry but Ron really didn't have an answer other than Dumbledore knew something. This only increased her resolve to ask the headmaster during lunch.

_I mean really couldn't she wait until after we've eaten._

_

* * *

_

"Lemon drop?"

"No thank you professor." Hermione replied sitting down across from professor Dumbledore.

"Speak for your self Mione, we are missing lunch." Ron said as he accepted on of the sour sweets.

"Now then, Mr. and Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger, what exactly did you want to speak to me about?"

"It's Harry sir. He's hiding something. Why did he come to Hogwarts early? Is he sick? Was it death eaters? Did you-know-who attack? Did…" Hermione continued to rain down progressively dire and serious scenarios until Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her.

"No Ms. Granger, Harry left for Hogwats early because of an altercation with his relatives. To your first question I'm afraid that on Harry's insistence I can not divulge information on Harry's condition."

"So something wrong with him?" Dumbledore had a look resembling Hargird when caught divulging something he shouldn't but then the look faded into a pleasant smile.

"I never said anything is wrong with him, but that being said it is Harry's secret to tell or keep and I can tell you no more. I can only hope that his friends will help him out."

"But Harry won't tell us anything." Hermione's response was almost a whine.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, that is all that I can tell you. Now do you have any question not related to Mr. Potter?"


	4. Information Blackout

Chapter 4

**Information Blackout**

After their rather uninformative session with Dumbledore, that raised more questions than it solved, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny split up to make their next classes. Ron wasn't able to speak to Harry until after dinner when the sixth year guys were sitting around talking.

"…Harewood would completely level any chaser in a shootout."

"Of course he would but that doesn't mean that he could hold his own in the air, even if the broom somehow worked." Ron replied to Dean. Seriously football could never compare to Qudditch, it's like comparing a drawing to a sculpture, completely different level.

"Speaking of which, when are you holding tryouts this year Harry?"

"Me?"

"Yeah." Seamus answered. "I already asked Katie and she said that she wasn't captain. That only leaves you and Ron. So when's tryouts?"

"Oye, why wouldn't I be captain?"

"Because you would have bragged Ron." Ron had the decency to looked bashful, But then quickly turned to Harry.

"So Harry?"

"Oh… McGronagall didn't tell you. Your captain Ron."

"What! Me! Why?"

"Ron you breathe Qudditch, of course you'd make captain. Besides I'm _still banned_." Harry trailed off at the end, but Ron heard it.

"WHAT!"

"It was a life ban, there's nothing I can do."

"But… not… no… possible…" Ron was at a complete loss of words.

"You don't seem to worried." Neville noticed.

"No I've just had over a month to fume, besides I'm sure Ginny will do fine. Night guys."

"Yeah night." A chorus of glum Gryffindors called after Harry. Ron was still imitating a fish.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley." Professor McGronagall said. "Professor Dumbledore lifted Harry's Quiddich ban, he has chosen not play. There is nothing that I do."

"Yes Professor McGronagall." He answered, Harry was lying about why he wasn't playing Qudditch Ron had just discovered.

_But he loves Qudditch, why would he stop playing?_

He had only managed to wrangle this tidbit from McGronagall a week after Harry had dropped the proverbial bombfell on them, or was it bombshell, he didn't understand these muggle metaphors anyway. Harry had continued to distance himself from everyone else, spending the majority of his free time alone in his room, Much to Hermione's displeasure. The only noteworthy thing that had happened was that Harry had brought Snape a note from Pomfrey that had got him out of participating in Snape's little demonstrations. They had talked to Harry a few days ago and now Hermione wasn't talking to Harry at all.

**Flashback**

"_Harry what happened to you at the Duresleys?" Hermione began the conversation by asking. Harry started off by flinching._

"_Who told you something happened?" He demanded._

"_No one did but you haven't told me what happened."_

"_Nothing happened!" _

"_Harry we're your friends. You can tell us." She pleaded._

"_If you're my friends the you'll stop asking!" As Harry got more and more worked up Ron noticed his eyes were glistening with unshed tears._

"_If you were our friend you'd tell us!" Hermione seemed to take his rebuff personally._

"_NO! Just leave me alone!" Harry had stormed off after that and refused to speak to anyone._

**End Flashback**

September had slowly faded into October but Ron had gotten no closer to finding out what Harry didn't want to talk about. Actually their friendship had been strained for a while as Harry had tarred everyone with the same brush he'd used against Hermione, they still weren't speaking. But when Ron stopped attempting to talk to Harry in her presence things had gotten better. For the most part Ron had simply dropped whatever it was, if Harry wanted to talk he would. Consequentially they had become better friends with each other and Neville who never brought the issue up to began with. Ginny hadn't changed but Ron was happy that Harry seemed to be resisting her advances; as long as Ginny was pinning for Harry and he was unresponsive Ginny would be dateless. Now if she gave up he might have to help Harry along a little.

Halloween dawned crisp and chilly on a Saturday. After going to breakfast himself Ron decided to tackle Harry's sanctuary and get him to come outside. He hadn't been flying since school started, and McGronagall had even gotten Harry's broom back, he had no excuse. Of course reaching Harry's room was tougher than it sounded. He had changed the password to the lower common room and added a password to his door. The lower password he changed often to keep Hermione form attempting to corner and interrogate him. But the inner one, that was the trick. Harry had sat it to a parsel tongue password and there was no way for Ron to speak the password even if he knew it. Thankfully he had overheard Harry setting the password last night.

"Destiny." The bust moved aside and he entered the mini-common room. The place was as he'd expected it, empty. Ron head up and knocked on Harry's door.

"Harry. Can I come in?" First he heard nothing and then he made out a light hissing, Ron shivered hearing the snake tongue spoken. That ability of Harry's would always freak him out. The lock clicked open and Ron entered the room.

Harry was facing away from him, his focus was on a manikin like the ones used in clothing shops. Save Harry's was burnt in several places. Harry raised his wand and waved it at the manikin hissing. Ron didn't know what Harry had said but a whip of fire extended from his wand and wrapped itself around the doll. When he flicked his wrist the whip of fire cut the doll in two.

"Mate what are you doing?"

"Practicing."

"In that snake language?"

"I can't seem to get silent offensive spells right, so I say them in parseltounge. That way no one knew what I'm saying." Ron nodded in understanding.

"Harry why are you practicing on a Saturday, on Halloween of all days. Come outside with me, you haven't been on a broom since we got here."

"No thanks Ron. I'm still feeling under the weather."

"How? If you mean that stuff back with Snape that was a month ago, you couldn't possibly still be feeling bad. You've seen Pomfrey how many times?"

"Just a few but it doesn't matter, I just don't want to go out today."

"Harry you haven't wanted to go out since we got here, look at yourself. You're almost twice as pale as you were before. You need to get some air." Ron made to grab Harry and pull him out but Harry flinched and scrambled away from his touch.

"Harry what's wrong with you. You flinch away from all touch, like I would try to hurt…" Suddenly it all clicked. "What did they do to you?"

"What?"

"The Duresleys they did something to you." Harry if possible appeared even paler and started to hyperventilate.

"NO! I… I, just not now Ron. Please."

"Calm down Harry. If you don't want to talk about it I won't. Please tell me you talked to someone though." Harry remained silent; his stance reminded Ron more of a frightened animal than a person.

"Alright Harry. If you're sure you want to stay inside…" Ron trailed off and looked at Harry closely.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Harry gave his best lopsided smile but it looked like a grimace to Ron.

"Well qudittich calls. Have fun with your spells." Ron closed the door behind him, all the time wondering if he should have just forced Harry to come with him. Harry might be physically ok but whatever had happened to him was slowly killing him. Hermione seemed to think that forcing Harry to tell them and talk about it would make it all better but Ron knew better. That may be how girls handled it but blokes didn't do it that way and Harry was much more of a private person than most blokes. Shaking his head Ron grabbed his broom and headed downstairs.

_Harry will want to talk eventually; I'll just wait for him._


	5. The Horible Truth

Chapter 5

**The… Impossible Truth**

October passed into November and then December and nothing changed. Ron decided this was what a rope felt like during a game of tug-o-war. Hermione wouldn't even talk to Harry anymore; all messages between the two were forwarded via him. This must have been how it was for Harry when he had fought with Hermione. Except their fights had been about trivial things and would end when the one at fault apologized, generally him. There was nothing trivial about this argument and he could see no end in sight. Recently Hermione had been venting her frustrations on him from time to time. And Harry, Harry was hurting. That was the best way to describe it, Snape was running him ragged. Harry didn't complain but Ron knew that was only his pride, he'd caught Harry in some of his private moments and he looked at the edge of collapse. Ron thought he was using glamours to hide his exhaustion but every time he'd hit Harry in the back with a silent finite incantium nothing had happened. Ron was certain that something would give soon, and sure enough it did.

Christmas vacation was only a week away. This year Ron and Ginny would be returning to home, Harry looked like he would come along as well but Dumbledore hadn't given the final word yet. They were currently eating lunch in the great hall. By they Ron meant Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and himself. Talk was for the most part focused on benign subjects. For the most part because Ron wasn't really paying attention to most of it, and was participating in none, after all there was food.

"…Bitch!" Ron looked up, maybe he should have been paying attention to what was going on. Harry and Hermione were standing, glaring daggers at each other. He had no idea why Harry would say that, ok he did but in public?

"Murderer!" Harry reared back like he'd been slapped. Ron shook his head, this would not end well. "Its all your fault they're dead." Hermione continued. Abruptly Harry pulled away from the table and headed towards the exit as fast as he could. Ron took a second to scowl at Hermione and followed after Harry. Most of the hall, who had overheard Hermione were standing to watch. Ron elbowed his way past several Ravenclaws to watch Harry run into Malfoy. Or more specifically Malfoy tripping Harry as he passed by.

"Hah you're actually crying. Don't think you got anyone left to go cry to Potter." Harry tore away from Malfoy and ran out of the great hall amidst the laughter of his peers. Ron roughly shoved Draco as he passed the blonde git and tried to figure out which direction Harry had taken off to. Deciding to check the dorms first he set off.

_Damn it, comforting a guy is a girl's job. Hermione can't help because she started all this shit. Where the hell is Ginny when you need her?_

"Harry?" Ron found himself knocking on Harry's door again. "Mate, is it alright if I come in?" A muffled sob was the only answer he got. Slowly opening the unlocked door Ron peeked in the room. Harry was sitting on his bed, his back turned to Ron.

_Is it just me or is his hair longer?_

Ron padded across the room and sat down next to Harry.

"Uh…"

_Hell I have no idea how to comfort a guy. Well he's acting like a girl so treat him like one. Yeah that will work._

After making sure that no one else was in the room Ron pulled Harry into a hug. Harry stiffened at first but then proceeded to sob into Ron's shoulder. For his part Ron awkwardly sat there and let Harry cry. If Harry had been, well not Harry he might have rubbed his back or something but Harry was a guy, it was bad enough they were hugging.

"I'm… sorry Ron… it's just so hard now."

"Its all right. I'm here for you." Ron gently rubbed Harry's back.

_This is what guys do for girls, right?_

_If Harry tells anyone I swear…_

Presently Harry pulled away.

"Thank you Ron." Ron gave a lopsided smiled.

"No problem, that's what best mates are for right?" Harry realized what he'd done and blushed. Harry was quite cute when he blushed.

_Holdup, GUYS ARE NOT CUTE WHEN THEY BLUSH!_

_But Harry is._

_Oh wait I get it. Harry does look cute but…_

"Uh… Harry, what happened to your face?" Harry looked down at his hands and blanched.

"Uh… w-well… you see…" As Ron took a good look at Harry he noticed a bunch of differences that he had just glossed over before. First and perhaps the largest difference was his hair. Usually it was short and spiky all over the place. Now it was long and spiky. Due to the weight it no longer stuck up all over the place but fell to around his shoulders, separating into little spikes rather than spreading out uniformly. His fringe that sometimes covered his scar now was long enough to be considered full-scale bangs. Actually besides his scar, his eyes and his hair color his whole face looked different. The lines were softer, cheekbones more defined.

"Harry you look like a girl."

"Ron… y-you can't… I-I can't…" He stammered obviously afraid.

"Look Harry, you can tell me. I promise that anything I hear will not leave this room, best mate's honor." Ron placed his hand over his heart like he was swearing. "After all everyone needs someone to talk to." Harry looked torn a second before nodding.

"Alright Ron, you see… I… I'm… I'm pregnant."

"Huh, you're…"

"…Pregnant."

"I must have had something in my ear, you just said your pregnant." Harry nodded.

"WHAT… I mean, how. Yeah how, because I'm certain that magic or not guys can't do that." Harry stood and waved his wand over himself. The changes were subtle but immediate. His skin stayed the same creamy color that his face had taken on but Harry grew breasts, and quite sizable ones if his clothing was any indicator and a bulge over his stomach did indicate pregnancy. In-fact Harry looked exactly like what he would have if he was a girl.

"You're… you're… a girl." Harry nodded and sat down again.

"But…but… uh, Harry you're going to have to completely explain this because I have no idea." Harry sighed and his, uh her, shoulders sunk.

"Ok. You see it all started this summer…"

"This summer I demonstrated some metomorphmagic abilities. Tonks came by daily and trained me, she also helped with my spell work and she helped me get over Sirius' death." Ron patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Its alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. I'm fine. Everything was good, as you can see I learned everything, even how to change my sex. But just after my birthday… Tonks, she played a prank on me for something I said. She hit me with a jinx that kept me from changing back for a day." Harry took a deep breath.

"We normally put up silencing charms but when she apparated out she forgot. Vernon heard and came upstairs.

Cue Flashback

* * *

_Vernon threw the door open with a bang. The overweight man was stumbling drunk._

"_Why the hell are you making so much noise freak!" He demanded._

"_Sorry uncle Vernon. It won't happen again." Vernon hadn't really been looking at Harry until he talked, then he focused in and looked over Harry's female body._

"_What did you do to your self, use some freaky powers eh…" Vernon trailed off and stumbled closer. His eyes mentally undressing Harry and his frown morphing into a sadistic leer. Harry not liking Vernon's look grabbed his wand and leveled it at the man._

"_Stay back, you know I can use magic." Vernon took a step forward, and then another._

"_What? I haven't done anything." He walked up until Harry's wand was poking into his chest._

"_Yet." Moving fast he tore the wand out of Harry's hands and punched him in the gut. Even as a guy Harry was no match for his uncle and in his current form he could do even less. _

_Another two hits left him dazed. _

_Another blow and then another, Dudley came in to see what the source of the screams were. _

_He leered as well. _

_Vernon's rough hands, grouping, pulling, tearing. _

_The old shirt Harry wore came off, then her pants. _

_Harry screamed, and begged, but they just hit her harder. _

_They were rough and then pain. _

_Pain ashe entered her, tore her apart. _

_Each thrust more painful than the last. _

_She could feelhim tearing into her, violating her. _

_She pleaded and begged and sobbed but the pain just keep coming. _

_It was the freaks only reason for existing she heard Vernon say. _

_She felt dirty, like she'd never be clean again, never feel pleasure, never truly live. _

_So much pain. _

_She wants to die._

_With a grunt Vernon finished and stepped back. _

_Dudley doesn't want sloppy seconds, so he flips her over. _

_So much pain, at first he complains it's to tight. _

_But after a few strokes the blood lubricates her and he is happy again. _

_He finishes and Vernon wants to go again, and they do. _

_Harry losses count in all the pain and shame._

_Dudley and Vernon finish, she is covered. _

_At some point they forced themselves into her mouth. _

_By then she had stopped resisting, hopping the pain would recede._

_They talk of disposing of the evidence._

_They hurt her, she cries out but then the gentle embrace of darkness comes to her._

* * *

End Flashback 

Ron starred in horror at Harry.

"Merlin, I didn't know. I'm sorry." He rested his had on Harry's shoulder and let him recompose him/herself.

"The neighbors heard me… the called the police and that alerted the guard something was wrong. They got me out of there before Vernon… before he managed to kill me." Harry sobbed again and for a third time Ron found himself holding his best friend as she cried into his robes.

"What happened then?" Ron asked when Harry had stopped sobbing.

"I woke up in the hospital wing here. I had been out for several days and when I woke up I found I couldn't change back. I… I… I was pregnant and the child's magical spark was preventing me."

"Uh… Couldn't you just get rid of…"

"NO! No… Ron, I don't want to do that. Its not fair or right, that's what Dumbledore wants, he's worried about my public image or the fact that I will care more about someone else than fighting for him."

"Harry, Dumbledore doesn't want you to fight for him." Harry chuckled, it wasn't a very happy laugh.

"Of course he does, after all what good is a weapon if it's not fully committed to being a martyr."

"Harry what are you talking about? You're acting like you have to kill Voldemort or something."

"Never mind Ron, I'll tell you some other time. What I need now is to be left alone." Harry started to get up, her face morphing back into the familiar face of his best friend. Ron stopped him by grabbing his wrist and pulling him back.

"Harry, you've been left alone all year. You need to spend time with your friends."

"Friends, I'm not allowed friends. Who would want to be friends with me, a freak!"

"You're not Harry, and I would. Please, don't push everyone away."

"Even after all of this… you… you would still stand with me." Ron grinned.

"I admit this is a lot to understand, but I've stood with you to face down giant snakes, bloody giant spiders, and Death Eaters. I think I can handle one hormonal metamorphmagus."

"Thank's Ron."


	6. Holiday Blues

A/N : It has been awhile since my last post. Sorry about that. Anyway on with the show. A/N

Chapter 6

**Holiday Blues**

About a week had passed since Harry's confession to Ron and now today was the first day of the winter vacation. Today they would all be taking the train back to London where Mrs. Weasley would be waiting for them. Ron had for once packed the night before and was headed up to Harry's room to get him and his trunk. The train left in under an hour and it was time to go.

"Harry why aren't you packed yet? The train leaves soon and we haven't eaten breakfast." Harry was seated on his bed with his back to Ron. His hair was currently down to his shoulders. He had let it grow out around Ron; it was apparently easier for him to remain closer to his true form. Harry had kept it at just the hair because Ron got incredibly uncomfortable around Harry as a girl.

"I'm not going." Harry whispered softly.

"What. How come?" Harry turned around, he was completely transformed today. The redness around her eyes told Ron she had been crying earlier.

"Dumbledore doesn't think I should travel in my condition."

"Why that utter bastard, he'd using this against you." Ron waved his wand and re-packed the pile of things that Harry had dumped out on his bed. "Come on, we're going anyway."

"I can't. He won't let me." Ron closed and shrunk Harry's trunk, he picked it up and then handed Harry her winter cloak.

"Bollocks he will, come on." Ron grabbed Harry by her arm and steered her towards the door. Harry had stopped flinching around Ron a few weeks ago. That didn't stop her from wrenching free just short of the door.

"Ron no! I can't, its just Christmas. I'll be ok here."

"Harry. You've been exited about this since before Halloween. Don't give me this kind of shit now. Because I'm certain that the Harry I made friends with wasn't a wimp."

"I'm not… I just…" Harry sighed. "Alright Ron, we'll try it your way." Ron smiled.

"Great." Ron tried to lead Harry out the door but was stopped again.

"What now."

"I can't go out there like this." Harry waved her hands over her slim curvy body to emphasize her point.

"Oh, right." Ron's face reddened as his eyes followed Harry's hands down over her body.

Harry ended up trailing meekly behind him as they walked towards the headmaster's office. Ron had planed on simply leaving and forcing Dumbledore to confront them on the train, but Harry wouldn't cooperate and he'd be dammed if he left his best friend alone in this school for Christmas. Thankfully Harry knew the current password, 'ginger newts' so reaching the headmaster's office wasn't the guessing game it usually was.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you two?"

"Nothing today sir. I'm just letting you know that Harry will be coming with me over the holidays."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley but didn't Harry tell you. He won't be able to leave the grounds this holiday."

"I'm sorry sir. But you didn't understand me, this isn't a request. Harry will be coming with me over the holidays." Dumbledore frowned at Ron's tone and narrowed his eyes when Ron was done, but only for instant before the smile returned.

"I'm afraid that you don't understand Mr. Weasley, his condition prevents him from traveling at the moment."

"I'm well aware of Harry's unique condition and only apparation is detrimental to his health. As we will not be apparating I see no problem." Dumbledore gave a start at this before peering at Harry as if to determine if it was true. Harry broke eye contact and leaned into Ron in response.

"Is that so Mr. Weasley?" At Ron's nod Dumbledore continued. "I'm glad that you've chosen to confide in your friends but you still are not leaving Hogwarts Mr. Potter." Harry seemed to shrink further into Ron like he was scared of Dumbledore.

_What happened between the two of them?_

"Why?"

"Because of safety concerns Mr. Weasley. Now if…"

"After seeing how the last place you put Harry for his safety turned out I'm inclined not to trust you in this matter. You're not his guardian and you're stopping us. Speaking of which you aren't even attempting to press charges are you?"

"Actually during the year I am his guardian for all legal purposes…"

"When were you planning on telling me this!" Harry spoke for the first time.

"When I needed to. You are not leaving this castle and that is final. Mr. Weasley you should hurry down to the carriages. Harry please stay here, I need to speak to you." Harry cringed and clung to Ron, who looked at Dumbledore once more before turning around and heading for the door.

"I would be a real shame if say the papers found out how little you care for the Boy-who-lived's safety." Ron mumbled just loud enough for Dumbledore to hear. The headmaster who had been turning away from Ron to the now petrified Harry snapped his head back as fast as he could.

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore's voice was low and dangerous. Ron slowly turned around.

"Only a Slytherin would blackmail someone with anonymous information. No sir, I am flat out telling you that if you don't let Harry come with me we'll have this conversation again, in front of the great hall during lunch." Dumbledore palled at this.

"Harry would not want the world to know about his problems."

"So you blackmail him into doing whatever you want? Come on Harry, he won't be bothering us again." Ron pulled Harry out of the room.

"This isn't over Mr. Weasley."

"Not by a long shot old man." Ron called back as he closed the door. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs Ron turned to Harry, who was breathing fast and shallow breaths.

"Breath Harry, its all right." Ron pulled Harry close to him, wondering silently when he had become accustomed to comforting Harry through touch.

"Were you really going to let the world know?" Ron shock his head.

"If he had called my bluff I was completely out of ideas."

"How did you come up with that?" Ron flashed another one of his lopsided grins.

"I made it up as I went along, do I look like Hermione to you?" Harry smiled.

"Maybe, we only have to work on the hair and the voice." He replied imitating Hermione.

"Prat." Ron laughed, and the two began to head down to the carriages. "So are you going to tell me why you looked so scared shitless in front of Dumbledore?" Harry's smile faded and his mood immediately became somber.

"Its to long a story to tell you now. I'll tell you some other time, ok?"

"Yeah ok. Lets get to the carriages before they leave."

Catching the last carriage to Hogsmead Harry and Ron were one of the last aboard the Hogwarts express. Consequentially all the compartments were taken and the two ended up joining Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and Lisa.

"Harry!" Mum rushed forward and engulfed Harry in one of her patented bone crushing hugs. "How are you doing? Have you had a good year so far? You're still on the thin side, no matter I'll fix that up in a jiff." Ron shook his head at his mother's reaction to seeing Harry; he quelled the pang of jealousy that erupted at his mother greeting Harry before him. After all Harry didn't have anyone to mother him when it was all over. Correction over mother, he thought as mum released Harry and moved on to him. Ron nodded and mumbled ok as she asked her standard set of questions, about food, grades and how hard he was studying. Once she had finished properly greeting, and embarrassing him she moved on to Ginny. Her greeting to Hermione was more subdued, after all Hermione wasn't coming with them. She would be over for Boxing Day though.

After everyone's luggage was gathered up mum led the group back into the muggle world and hailed the Knight bus. Ron steadied Harry as he bordered and hoped that Harry wouldn't succumb to motion sickness during the trip. It was a near thing, as twenty minutes latter when they exited Harry looked decidedly green.

The burrow looked the same as it had when he'd left it four months ago. Ron hoped that mum wouldn't order him to de-gnome the garden, after all the ground had a thin layer of snow and the overcast sky promised more soon. Christmas was in three days and the four of them were the first in. Charlie was catching an international portkey in tomorrow and Bill, Fred and George all had places in London. Percy, well Ron didn't expect Percy to come back anytime soon. Harry was staying in Ron's room up in the attic. When the three teens made their way back downstairs after setting down their stuff they sat down at the kitchen table. Ron wanted to go flying but accepted that Harry wasn't feeling to good. Mum had already started dinner and Harry offered to help her cook. She made some comment about how helpful he was being but Ron wasn't about to let himself be guilted into helping. Ron instead challenged his sister to a game of chess, but she turned him down. The three of them ended up updating mum on the state of things at Hogwarts.

Presently dad came home and dinner was served. Dad spent the time grilling Harry about a wide variety of muggle customs, and devices. After dinner was finally finished Ron and Harry retreated upstairs to Ron's room. Ginny came along and the three talked while Ron beat Harry at a game of chess. Harry was actually trying this game and it came down to Ron and his King, bishop and two knights chasing Harry's King, and rook around the board. When that was over Ginny bid the two of them goodnight and left. Ron dressed for bed, said night to Harry and burrowed into the covers.

Ron sat up in bed and looked around. The light of the waxing moon illuminated his darkened room, he was certain that he had heard something. Something moaned and he whirled around.

_Harry _

Harry was tossing, caught up in his sheets. Ron padded over to where his friend was moaning slightly.

"_No. Please no." _Harry whispered in his sleep. Ron placed his hand on Harry's arm and gently shook him.

"Come on Harry. You need to wake up, you're having a nightmare." Ron kept his voice as low and as comforting as he could. It did little good, Harry bolted upwards with a muffled yelp. Harry's back had previously been turned but now Ron got a better look at his face. Correction her face, Harry apparently transformed back while she was asleep. Her silky hair was plastered to her face by sweat. Fearful eyes darted around the unfamiliar room. Ron moved himself into Harry's view.

"Harry, its ok. I'm here, they're all far away, you're safe."

Harry looked around the room and realized it must be late at night.

"Oh Ron I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…"

"No problem at all. Was that you-know-who?"

"No, it was…" Harry cast her eyes downward and grew silent.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry simply shook her head.

"Alright. Well if you're ok I'm going back to sleep."

"Wait. Ron… could you… well… staywithme?"

"What?"

"Could you… you know… stay with me?" Ron frowned as realization of what Harry was asking dawned on him.

"Well… I…" He stuttered.

"Please. I don't think I can get back to sleep after… after that." Ron met Harry's soft almost teary eyes and he simply nodded.

What am I thinking? He asked himself as he crawled into the small bed and lay next to Harry. Harry draped Ron's arm over herself and snuggled back into Ron. Ron lay there perfectly still and rather uncomfortable until he recognized the rhythmic breathing that told him Harry had fallen back to sleep. Ron attempted to move his arm but found that he wouldn't be able to without waking his friend. I can't just stay here. Harry's my best friend, and a guy! 

_But if I move Harry will wake up._

_I guess just for tonight, after all no ones watching._

Ron let himself relax and pulled the warm body of his friend closer. He closed his eyes finally and allowed blissful sleep to take him.

Usually on holidays Ron made sure to sleep in. Today however he awoke as sunlight pierced in through the half open curtains. As Ron came to his senses he noted a few things. First he wasn't in his bed, and second he was curled up against a very warm soft thing.

_Harry!_

It was a good thing that his friend was still asleep, Ron decided, he was currently spooning up against her. The curves of her back were pressed against his chest; even their legs were intertwined. Somehow his arm had found its way under Harry's pajamas and was cupping something very soft and firm. Of course there was no reason for Harry to ever wear a bra during the day why would she wear any at night. Ron started to withdrawal his hand and brushed over a nipple, it started to grow firm and hard at the touch. Ron hastened his work because he also noticed that something of his own was growing hard and he had no desire to wake Harry that particular way. Extracting himself from the still sleeping girl Ron rose and moved back a few steps. His previous semi morning wood was now a raging hard on and the form Harry made while peacefully asleep wasn't helping him at all. He could see her nipples through the thin material of Harry's pajamas. Men's garments weren't made to be accommodating and the way they strained against the coarsely spun fabric…

_Get a grip Ron!_

Turning away and blushing furiously Ron reached in to the lining of his trunk and withdrew the old copy of Play Wizard he kept around for such occasions. Rolling up the well-used magazine he retreated into the bathroom to relive himself.

Ron decided that it hadn't really helped that his favorite model looked similar to Harry. He couldn't help but interchange then as he relived himself in the bathroom. Returning to his room no less embarrassed than when he had left Ron replaced the magazine and lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

_What's happening to me, to us?_

_I shouldn't have thoughts like that - especially about Harry._

The days flew by and before Ron realized it Christmas had come. Shaking Harry awake Ron was secretly glad that Harry had had no new nightmares, because while Harry though nothing of it Ron still had trouble looking at Harry when he was in his current natural form.

Ron had gotten Harry a mix of Honeyduke's chocolates and a Chudley Cannon's poster. Harry had gotten him a new pair of keeper's gloves, his old pair was starting to show holes in them. Hermione's present was, as usual, a book. With all the Weasley's, minus Percy, who had actually sent a card, at the burrow they partied the whole night.

Ron looked up from the chess game he had been playing with his sister. Harry was stuck, he'd accidentally walked beneath one of the enchanted mistletoes that Fred and George had set up. You would think they would have taken them down when all the guests left, only family members and Harry left after all. Harry couldn't move anything but his head at the moment.

"Uh, anyone. Help, please?" Harry tilted his neck as far as it would go to gesture at the offending plant. Ginny noticed his predicament and stood from their chess game. She sauntered over to Harry as slow as she could without making it look obvious.

"You need help Harry?" She wore a triumphant smile, almost a smirk.

"Uh…" Harry gulped, at her hungry expression. "Yeah." She leaned in close and played with his frozen collar.

"You need a kiss Harry?"

"Umm… I was hoping for an incendio to the mistletoe but that would work too."

"I couldn't just kiss you. What would people say? But… perhaps…" She trailed off and looked down.

"Perhaps what?"

"Well if you were to take me to Hogsmead when we get back…" She stopped and looked up at Harry, smiling coyly.

"Ok. Ok. Just help me out here."

"Good. It's a date." She grabbed Harry's cheeks and pulled him into a fiery kiss. Harry was still stuck several seconds latter when she came up for air.

"Wow. But I'm still stuck Ginny." She looked him over again and frowned.

"You wait here. I'll go find one of the twins and get them to fix it, and I did kiss you so we're still on for Hogsmead."

"Great, wouldn't miss it." Harry answered rather flatly as Ginny hurried outside to find Fred and or George. Ron could here her muttering about stupid brothers ruining her romantic moment. Ron stood from the couch and leaned on the wall next to where Harry was standing.

"Interesting first kiss?"

"Just, wow… Oh! Sorry." Harry realized that he was talking about his best mate's sister and tried to apologize.

"None needed." Ron waved it off, it wasn't like Harry could have stopped.

_I wonder if Hermione could kiss like that._

"Ron?"

"Yeah." Ron looked up, he had closed his eyes trying to picture the moment, if it ever happened.

"Why do you think just spell didn't end?"

"No clue, Fred and George usually do better work."

"What if it did work and the spell simply wasn't designed for any girl/girl interaction?"

"What?"

"Ron. Any sex determining spells would see me as female."

"That might be it…"

_Where is he going with this? If he's a girl he'd need a guy to…_

"No. Absolutely not!"

"Ron, if one of the twins takes a look at their spell they'll know what the problem is. If I can move when Ginny gets back we can play it off as a minor glitch in timing."

"Then the world finds out, there is no way that I'm kissing…"

"I'll owe you."

"You already owe me for that thing with the Headmaster."

"I'll owe you more."

"Harry. I love you like a brother but I am not kissing a guy." Harry's features softened and in moments Harry's female alter ego was standing before him.

"Please?" She pleaded.

"Fine, better make this quick." Ron stepped forwarded and looked around, making a silent prayer to all that was holy that there were no recording charms set up. Then he leaned in and their lips met.

Time seamed to be frozen in that instant they touched and Ron almost felt a shock run through him. Then it was over and Harry was pulling away, she could move again and was quickly morphing her features back into the familiar Harry. He had kissed Lavender during a post Quiditch party earlier in the year and their snogging session had been nothing next to what he had just felt in an instant. Harry noticed that Ron was staring and flushed turning away. Hearing someone at the back door Ron backed up and retook his seat slightly dazed.

_A forced kiss shouldn't feel that way, should it?_

Ginny and one of the twins re-entered the room to look at Harry who was stretching slightly. Ron marveled at how composed he managed to act. If they were paying attention to him he wouldn't have been able to keep a straight face, but Harry calmly explained that the enchantment had lasted only a bit longer than it was supposed to and then drew them off the subject of why the spell malfunctioned by asking Ginny where she wanted to go.

_How can he so calmly hide it, like it meant nothing to him?_

_Did it mean nothing to him?_

_Did it mean anything to me?_

Ron had no answer to the last question, he would vehemently deny it if asked but he had felt something more.

_But Harry's a guy._

Confused and embarrassed by some of the thoughts he was having he bid the rest of them goodnight and returned upstairs. When Harry came in latter he pretended to be asleep to avoid an uncomfortable silence.


End file.
